The present invention is generally directed to a gaming system that allows a player to play a live baccarat game and a slot machine game.
In casino games, such as the baccarat game, there is generally a count-down time during which a player of the game will need to wait for the count-down result. This waiting period results in frustration of the player (see FIG. 1), waste of the resource of the gaming establishment, and, as the result, reduced revenue by the gaming establishment.
Therefore, there is need for a mechanism that provides activities to a player during the count-down time of a game.
The embodiments described below address the above-described issues and needs.